


until the sky turns red

by D_W_Michael



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan with a Backbone, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Mild Gore, Out of Character Bella Swan, Past Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Sassy Damon Salvatore, Some Humor, Survival, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_W_Michael/pseuds/D_W_Michael
Summary: Bella's life kept going after Edward left. She finished school, got a job, and moved into a new town. Everything seems to be fine until another vampire walks into her life. This time it's a game of survival.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. a touch of death

They say that you will never forget your first love. Well, in my case, it's hard to forget when you've got scars that keep reminding you.  
My heart is still pulling together when I see the crescent-shaped scar on my arm. It may be faded over the years a lot and you would not see them right away, but for me, it is still clear to see.

It's been three years since the incident at the dance studio. Three since Edward left me alone in the woods.  
The depression that I fell into had shielded me from everything and everyone, but the whole overthinking had opened my eyes. All the pain wasn't worth it. HE wasn't worth it.  
The rose-colored glasses had hidden so much from me and now that I had clear vision again, I realized how naive and stupid I was. How could I give up everything for a guy who turned into a walking disco ball in the sun?

Now I was in control of my life again.  
After I finished school, I stayed initially in Forks and worked as a waitress before I had enough money to afford an apartment in a larger city. It wasn't enough to afford anything in Phoenix, but Renee had found me a cute little apartment in Mystic Falls, which was exactly in my price range.  
Although I had to move across the country, the change of scenery was probably exactly what I needed at the moment. I also found a job in a convenience store that was very close to my apartment.

It was a quiet job. It was probably also due to the fact that I mainly do the night shifts, as nobody else wanted them.  
I spend the whole night alone in the store, but it's always very relaxed. Usually, only teenagers, insomniacs, and those who either go to work themselves or are on their way home.  
Often no one comes into the store for a long time and I would either read a book or watch a series. During this time I have already finished whole seasons and half the library.

Today was another quiet night. Mondays were always quiet and very eventless. On days like this, I could read an entire book without any problems.  
That day I had 'Interview with a Vampire' with me. For a long time, I avoided anything vampire-related, but I slowly ventured back into the subject and the fact that these vampires were so much different from the Cullens made it a lot easier.  
I was just at the scene in which little Claudia was transformed (I had to admit that it made me a little jealous, but then I remembered that Claudia was still a child. The idea of spending all eternity in the body of a five-year-old was a bit off-putting) when I heard someone walk into the shop.  
I looked up to see a man with jet black hair and a black leather jacket. He had very pale skin and if I hadn't known any better I would have thought he was a vampire. The only thing that convinced me otherwise was the fact that I saw him outside on a sunny day. But he had the same mysterious aura that Edward had.

I kept my book open but watched him over the edge. I had to make sure he wasn't causing any trouble.  
He crossed the store in quick, safe steps. His movements were so smooth and elegant that I was beginning to doubt. He didn't move like a human but like a predator. At best I would compare it with how Victoria had moved. Beautiful and dangerous.  
He took a six-pack of beer and on the way to the checkout, he grabbed a bag of potato chips.

I put my book aside and got up from my chair to scan his products. He didn't pay much attention to me until he saw my evening reading lying there. A slight grin crossed his face. "Vampire fan or classic lover?"  
Both, I almost wanted to say, even though it would be half a lie. I wasn't really a vampire fan now, I was more of a vampire ally.  
“Classic lover,” I said with a polite smile. His aura screamed danger and I didn't mean to accidentally upset him. After all, I was still undecided whether he was really human, but I probably wouldn't have a chance either way if he tried to attack me.

He cocked his head and looked me straight in the eye. His piercing blue eyes seemed to look straight into my mind and soul. My heart started beating faster, adrenaline shot through my veins, and I was ready to either run or defend myself.  
His grin widened and I could see his fangs. Is he testing me right now? 

I took a deep breath but kept eye contact. "$ 22.45," I said with the same polite smile, trying to calm myself down.  
He blinked and looked at me in confusion. His grin vanished.  
"Your total sum would be $ 22.45," I kept smiling and pointed to his purchase. I knew what he was and he knew I knew. If the situation doesn't escalate, I would have a chance to survive the night.

The vampire continued to look me in the eye as he took out his wallet. His gaze was a mixture of confusion, amazement, and curiosity. He held out a fifty-dollar bill.  
“Keep the rest”, his gaze wanders to my name tag and back to my eyes. "Bella."  
The way he pronounced my name sounded like a threat, but also like an invitation. Only I did not know to what. I took the bill and my fingers briefly touched his. A normal person would have flinched at the surprising cold, but I'd been so used to holding Edward's hand that it hardly bothered me.  
He gave me one last smile before taking his things and walking out of the store.


	2. a kiss of death

This vampire suddenly came into my life and so suddenly he disappeared again. Weeks passed before he reappeared.

It was an unusually quiet Friday night. I usually hardly got to sit because groups of teenagers were constantly storming the store to buy snacks, drinks, and whatever for parties at the last second. But today I had to look at the calendar again to make sure that today wasn't actually Monday.

As I was preparing for a hectic night, I didn't take anything with me to read. Instead, I took one of the magazines and pondered a crossword puzzle. While I was thinking about a synonym for mysterious, I heard someone walk into the store.  
When I looked up I saw the vampire again. This time he looked at me and grinned. I put on my polite smile again and nodded just before I went back to my magazine.

This time I didn't watch him and just listened as he crossed the store. And the next moment he was standing in front of the counter and put down his purchases (beer, a small pack of pretzels, and a chocolate bar). He didn't even try to hide it anymore. Was it because he was trying to get a reaction out of me or because he didn't care?  
I just put my magazine aside, got up, and scanned the products as if nothing supernatural had happened. Once you've dated a vampire, things like this quickly lose their appeal and become commonplace. He has to bring something big to surprise me.

"That would be $ 20.25," I said, looking him straight in the eye. Establishing domination over a vampire was probably not a good idea, but my options were limited and I will not become dependent on another guy again. Plus, you'd think I lacked some kind of survival instinct. Renee definitely dumped me a couple of times as a kid. I saw the x-rays.  
"I don't think that will be necessary," he said in a tone I couldn't really place. I couldn't turn away from his gaze and I felt a tingling sensation in my spine. The blue of his eyes was so mesmerizing.  
"I'm sorry, but you have to pay for it," I replied without breaking eye contact. He may have me under his spell, but my mind was still free.  
His mischievous grin vanished and he just stared at me. He threw a few bills on the counter, took his purchases, and disappeared.

Most likely I just pissed off a vampire and I didn't know how or why.  
The rest of the night was uneventful and I found myself wishing the vampire reappeared. As I said. My instinct for survival was nonexistent.

........

I use the weekend to practice self-love. I don't mean masturbation by that. I gave myself presents, ate in my favorite restaurant or relaxed in my bathtub with a good book and some wine.  
But this time I was lying in my bed and thinking about the vampire from the shop.  
He wasn't my first vampire, but he was so much different from the Cullens. It was so much more alive compared to the marble statue I once called my boyfriend. So much more human.  
And yet it was his eyes that gave him away. It wasn't as noticeable as the liquid gold or glowing scarlet that I was used to. But as soon as you looked inside, you saw the eyes of a predator.  
I vowed that I stay away from all the supernatural, but he pulled me in deeper and deeper. Like the time with Edward.

Why was I so invested in Edward anyway? Yes, he was handsome and indeed educated, but there was nothing more. He was also very obsessed with me, among other things. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how creepy his behavior actually was.  
But this was constantly overshadowed by its mysterious and dark aura. An aura that took in every single one of the Cullens.  
I had to admit, knowing that each and every one of them was so much older than they looked was kind of heady.

Maybe I wasn't in love with Edward, but with what he was. Just the idea of being young and beautiful forever was a dream for me. To learn that there is another option after living your life knowing that it will all come to an end. Like it or not. As a vampire you weren't dead, but you weren't alive either. You stood between the two levels and existed completely outside of the two.  
I loved hearing Carlisle's stories from back then. Even though they were centuries old, he told them as if they had just happened yesterday.  
Time no longer mattered. Time was no longer the enemy.  
How old was the black-haired vampire?

I threw the blanket over my head. Why did I think of him again?  
It was obvious that he was attractive (I wasn't blind), but that wasn't what attracted me.  
I better watch out before history repeats itself. But it looks like I'm either going to end up dying of blood loss or actually being transformed. I don't really want to know what my chances are.

Our next meeting was Monday night. It started like the last two times.  
He walked into the store, gave me a mischievous grin, and went to the other end of the store. But this time he took a different direction. I didn't pay much attention to that and only looked up from my book (Dead After Dark. Sookie Stackhouse put me under her spell) when it took a lot longer than usual.  
"Where the hell did you hide your good stuff?" I heard from the direction with the alcohol. A small smile crossed my lips.  
“Our good stuff’ is on the top shelf! If you want something better, then you are in the completely wrong shop! " I called back. We really only had the cheapest stuff, and the best of the cheapest is basically not nearly as good as the cheapest of the best. It was good enough to mix with a thousand other things.

I heard him groan in annoyance and I laughed softly. It was kind of entertaining.  
After a while he reappeared with a packet of potato chips. I could tell from his face that he wasn't particularly satisfied with our alcohol choices. What did he expect from a convenience store?  
“There's a liquor store not far from here with a very good selection. They should open in about four hours, ”I suggested and I heard him groan. My grin widened.

I tried to grab the potato chips, but he grabbed my wrist. His grip was strong and if he wanted he could easily crush my wrist like that with no problem. Instead, he brought it to him and placed a kiss over my main artery. I froze.  
The kiss was gentle and a stark contrast to the hard grip on my wrist. It could easily be misunderstood as a gesture of affection, but I knew he was only feeling my pulse. Judging by the look he was looking at, he was debating whether to do it or not.

"There are cameras here," I warned him. It suddenly came out of me and I didn't know why I said it. Was it to save me or was it him?  
He looked up in the direction of the camera and then back at me, giving me a hard-to-read look. The vampire let go of my hand and wanted to turn around to leave. This time I was the one holding him.  
“Can ... Can I find out your name? I would like to know with whom I am playing for my life here ”  
The surprise was evident in his eyes. Instead of answering me, however, he easily released himself from my grip and disappeared from the store.


End file.
